


we can go wherever together

by RinAngel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, College AU, Feel-good, Fluff, Jungwoo just wants to cuddle a cute boy in his bed ahhhh, M/M, Nighttime Adventure, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinAngel
Summary: In which Taeil needs someone to make his heart beat, and Jungwoo needs a competent drunk-sitter to chaperone his grand Saturday night adventure. (TW: drinking, depression, mentions of homophobia)





	we can go wherever together

It was 11 PM. Downstairs, the party raged, in its infancy. Upstairs, Taeil lay in bed and stared at the wall and contemplated everything.

The bass dulled slightly as the song changed, and punches of laughter broke through the muted air. Taeyong and Jaehyun thrived on parties, for some reason. And since they rented a townhouse together, with a spacious downstairs and a back yard, theirs was the favorite venue of all their friends. Typically, Taeil could put on a fake smile and deal with it a couple nights a month, but hearing everyone talking below him made him feel more alone than ever.

Taeil had broken up with his girlfriend days ago, though they weren't fighting and were always good to each other. It wasn't all that hard for him to let the words slip, as he’d been mulling over them for awhile; still, he'd had to look away from Seulgi's face as she stormed and raged and called him a jackass, and then just as suddenly begged him to reconsider. He told her that it was no ill will, that he was just acting on a feeling, but it was actually a lack of feeling. Taeil didn't feel much of anything lately.

Seulgi slapped him and kicked him out. He deserved worse.

Taeil was depressed again, which he knew was always a possibility, but it had been three years. His friends had never seen him this bad. He wasn't sure he remembered how to pretend he was fine.

Through the thin wall, he heard a muffled _ thump _, the telltale sign of someone falling onto a mattress in Taeyong’s bedroom. A girl’s tipsy laugh followed. Taeil rolled his eyes. Perfect cue to step out for some air, before the moaning started. Going downstairs wasn’t an option - Taeil couldn’t imagine cutting his way through all those people - but luckily, he’d gotten dibs on the bedroom with the balcony. (He paid extra rent, and it was worth it.)

Outside was chilly, the air sharp with the smell of approaching autumn; it was completely dark, though the light from their porch light illuminated some of their tiny yard, and a small cast of voices rang through the night, probably the smokers. Taeil sighed wearily, leaning on the balcony ledge to peek down at them. Two girls and a boy, passing around a funny-smelling cigarette.

The boy happened to look up just then, eyes catching on Taeil’s body. It was hard to make out specifics in the dim lighting, but the way he raised his hand in greeting was unmistakable. Taeil mirrored the gesture, giving him a small wave and a weak smile he was sure he couldn’t see. Then all of a sudden, one of the girls grabbed his arm and tugged on his coat.

“You’re not any fun yet! Come on, let noona pour you another drink~”

Then it was dark and quiet. The porch light flicked out a couple seconds later. Silence was what he wanted, but as nice as it was, the outdoors felt strangely lonely when it was just him.

//

It was past midnight. The party wasn’t any louder than usual, but Taeil found himself with insomnia. He almost wished he could go downstairs and take a shot or five of liquor to knock himself out. Instead, he settled for studying but not really studying, with cartoons playing for background noise on his bedroom TV.

A quiet knock sounded on his door, followed by a whispered voice: “Hey. You asleep?”

“No. I'm not feeling up to doing anything, if that's what you're here to ask.” He wasn’t sure if it was Taeyong or Jaehyun, but he found himself incapable of sounding anything except irritated.

"Are you sick?” The door opened a crack.

“I don’t know. Mentally sick, I guess. Can we just-- talk about it tomorrow?”

“If you want. I’m good at cheering people up.” The door opened a little wider, and Taeil nearly jumped out of his skin when an unfamiliar head poked it’s way in. The man he was talking to wasn’t one of his roommates - he was just as tall as Jaehyun, but thinner and lankier, with messy brown hair. He was dressed sharply in slacks and a deep green flannel shirt, though it looked like he’d lost a couple buttons from the top as the night went. Oh, and he was drunk, that much was clear. He leaned himself on the door frame as he stood, and his words as he continued were slurred slightly: “Sorry, shoulda introduced myself. I’m Kim Jungwoo. You waved to me from the balcony-- b’fore my friends pulled me off.”

“Oh--” Taeil didn’t remember until Jungwoo mentioned it. The thought almost made him laugh. “What are you doing? Looking for a bathroom?”

“Looking for you. I wanted to make sure y’weren’t lonely up here by yourself,” Jungwoo grinned, cheeks flushed with drunkenness. “Jaehyun told me he has a straight-edge roommate that he’s always worryin’ about. I got curious. Your name is Taeil, right?”

_ Jaehyun doesn’t worry about me. There’s no way. _ Taeil was quiet, but he did his best to keep his mental state under wraps. But maybe he was worse than he thought. Maybe he was bad enough that everyone knew. He hid his face in his hands, forgetting to answer Jungwoo’s question, but that all seemed fine to Jungwoo, who just kept talking. Maybe he could hold a full conversation all by himself.

“Everyone’s sad these days. ‘S the human condition.” Spewing out phrases like that made Jungwoo just sound silly when he could barely form the right sounds. “That’s why I drink. ‘Cuz if I didn’t, I’d probably want to die.”

What the hell kind of nonsense _ was _ this? Jungwoo looked too young and too rosy, too _ inexperienced _ to feel as empty as Taeil felt. That was his instinctive first thought, but then he realized that he sounded just like his father, when he’d come home with his first antidepressant prescription at the age of eighteen.

“See if you can go on meds,” Taeil said softly, peeking from behind his fingers. Jungwoo had settled in his office chair, eyes focused in on the brightly-lit TV. “You can’t drink on antidepressants, though.”

“Do they work?"

“I don’t know. Sometimes.” Taeil’s own face seemed to be burning, and he closed his notebook in defeat. “Hey, do you want me to call you a cab or something? I… might go to sleep soon, so…”

"Nah. I don't wanna go home like this. 'M gonna wait 'til I'm sure my parents have gone to bed, so they don't chew me out." Jungwoo certainly didn't seem tired, and Taeil was sort of mesmerized by his energy. His eyes were drunk and dizzy, but light with something that Taeil couldn't name. "You don't _ have _ to sleep, do you? You got class or somethin' tomorrow?"

“Uh… tomorrow’s Sunday.”

“So what’s the problem?” Jungwoo smirked, then got to his feet, still unsteady, and offered Taeil his hand. “Come on an adventure with me. I don’t wanna go home, but I don’t wanna hang around here all night.”

Taeil sat up on his own. Jungwoo didn’t look like he was in any condition to be helping him up. “What do you even mean? Where do you want to go?” He couldn’t keep the disdain out of his voice, but it wasn’t that he was trying to be mean. This kid was just so ridiculous. “It’s midnight. Nothing’s really open.”

“The outside world?” Jungwoo suggested, lips twitching up into a little smile. “Wherever we want. I dunno. Where do you wanna go?” When Taeil said nothing, he sighed, pressing, “How much better is sittin’ in here by yourself? Come with me and talk.”

There was something about Jungwoo’s eyes, or maybe it was the earnest kindness in his voice. Taeil had made up his mind not to leave his room until the house was empty, but defying himself, he groped for his jacket on the laundry-covered floor and made sure he had his wallet and keys. “I don’t want to talk. But fresh air will be nice.”

“Fresh air and _ adventure! _” Jungwoo cheered. “Trust me, you won’t regret it. I’ll show you a good time.” His fingers clasped around Taeil’s anyway, warm and soft, and he tugged him gently to his feet. He smelled like soju and nice cologne, and he had to look down to meet Taeil’s eyes-- Taeil stepped away to put his jacket on, hoping his eyes hadn’t betrayed his head.

For half a second, there, things had felt okay.

//

It was 1 AM. It was cooler than Taeil had expected outside, but the cold woke him up and made him walk faster, in any case. Jungwoo didn’t seem to feel it. He walked on ahead to start, seeming to revel in the night wind, but when the initial excitement wore off, he fell into aimless step beside Taeil.

“See? We can go wherever we want. We could go get drinks. You could buy me some beer?” Jungwoo pouted.

“Nice try. Something else.”

“Mm… noraebang?” Jungwoo slurred, his rosy cheeks looking so utterly pinchable. Jungwoo was cute. Like a small child, or a puppy. “I wanna sing! Oh my god, can we? Singing old trot music is my guilty pleasure.”

Up until this point, Taeil had been watching the clock on his phone, wondering how long he was expected to keep Jungwoo busy before he could bring him back home. Drunk as the kid was, he felt a sense of obligation to keep him safe. However… singing didn’t exactly sound _ terrible _. It would kill the time. Jungwoo would, hopefully, sober up. “Okay. I’ll foot the bill if you promise not to drink anymore.”

“How ‘bout _ I _ foot the bill, and I get hammered?” Jungwoo suggested easily.

“I’m your hyung. I should be treating you, right?”

“I wanna treat you ‘cause you’re sad. Besides, I have my dad’s credit card.” Jungwoo’s grin was downright devious as he patted his pants pocket. “I like to spend as much of his money as I can. You’re helping me out, really!”

There was no arguing, with the noraebang’s neon lights up ahead; Jungwoo did all the talking with the attendant, sobering up surprisingly well as he flashed his ID and asked for beer and snacks. Once they were by themselves in the small room, illuminated by the blue glow of the TV screen, Jungwoo pushed a microphone towards Taeil. “You pick the first song. Let’s duet.”

Taeil felt himself flush a little under Jungwoo’s eagle eyes, and he flipped through the song catalogue with a little frown. “You can’t laugh at me.”

“Oh, _ bitch. _ Try me.” Jungwoo’s interest was piqued, and when Taeil finally selected “11:11” by Taeyeon from the list, the younger man swatted him affectionately on the shoulder. “Oh my god, _ stop _! You have such good taste.” He grabbed the second microphone, and as the acoustic guitar led them into the song, he slid in close and leaned lightly on Taeil’s shoulder.

_ “Everything reminds me of you, the wind as cold as the edge of your heart, _

_ When I open the window, you blow in, _

_ When some time passes, will this breakup be over?” _

Taeil hadn’t allowed himself to feel anything about the breakup. Now, of all times, with Jungwoo’s skilled but clumsily drunk voice in his ear, he felt himself get choked up.

_ Maybe I didn’t love her, but I don’t really want to be alone. _

Towards the end of the song, Jungwoo’s voice faded out, and it was Taeil alone who forced out the final notes, feeling… cathartically empty. The good feeling you get once you’ve finished throwing up. It was odd, to say the least. The guitars faded, and there was a second of silence.

“You’re so good,” Jungwoo whispered, turning to look at Taeil with a grin. “Are you a music student? I have _ goosebumps _, dude.”

“I wish,” Taeil said flatly, before he could stop himself. He’d never voiced it before, but maybe it was the truth. “I’m pre-law. This is my last semester. Probably why I’m so stressed.” So depressed. Whoops, which had he actually said?

Jungwoo hummed softly, a small sound of sympathy, as he grabbed the book of songs. “I’m gonna sing you something,” he announced with a grin - the intro card for “Cheer Up” by Twice flashed onto the screen a moment later, and Taeil groaned inwardly. “And then,” Jungwoo added, hopefully, “I want you to sing for me again. Please? I love your voice.”

Nobody had ever told Taeil that. Not even Seulgi, when they sang together in the car. The compliment settled in his chest and made him warm. “Okay.”

//

It was 4 AM. Taeil was hoarse. Jungwoo was hoarse and _ drunk _, since he’d kept the beer coming, and he’d bought them both snacks on top of it. The party was probably over, but oddly enough, when Taeil and Jungwoo stepped out into the cool night air once again, Taeil had no real desire to head back home.

“That wasn’t really an adventure,” Taeil pointed out with a small smile. “Was that all you had planned for me?”

“The best adventures are unplanned,” Jungwoo replied sagely, taking Taeil’s hand without hesitation. “Let’s get more food, then maybe we can walk around. I like the nighttime. The wind feels nice.”

“More food?”

“I’m always hungry. Especially when I’m drunk.” Jungwoo grinned, giving up on tugging Taeil along faster and falling into step beside him instead. “You still sad?”

“Mm.” Taeil was surprised by the thoughtfulness of the question, the way Jungwoo’s eyes cleared up as though he really cared. He was even more surprised that it took him a moment’s thought to answer: “Yeah, I am. But you’re a good distraction. So… thank you. I wasn’t planning on getting out of my room tonight.” He eyed Jungwoo discreetly, wondering what was okay to talk about. Jungwoo didn’t seem to have any filters, so… “Did you mean it? About wanting to die?”

“Yeah.” There was no shame in the way that Jungwoo answered, but there was a rawness to it, a candidness that assured Taeil that he meant it. “My parents are dickbags. My older sister can do no wrong, but I’m the family fuck-up. I’m disrespectful, I make things hard on my parents. I burden them.”

Taeil felt a bit uneasy at the confidence in his voice. “Why?”

“Because I’m gay. Because I won’t go quietly to their fuckin’ brainwashing therapy. Because I’m not praying for forgiveness for being this way.”

All at once, Taeil went cold, and his stomach dropped. What reason did he even have to be sad? His parents did their best to handle his condition. He did well in school. Seulgi had been lovely to him. He rarely had reason to feel _ good _ \- but at least nothing in his life was all that _ bad _. He shook his head quickly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that.” He squeezed Jungwoo’s hand gently; Jungwoo squeezed back suddenly, hard, and it made Taeil feel even worse. “What do you want to eat? I’ll pay this time. I’m so sorry, Jungwoo…”

“I didn’t tell you to make you pity me. I told you because I wanted you to know,” Jungwoo said softly, somehow managing a smile as their eyes met. “Sorry. I get too honest sometimes. Why don’t we get burgers somewhere?”

Taeil nodded, feeling the slightest bit sleepy and content with the early-morning quiet. Quiet wasn’t quite Jungwoo’s style, though. “Taeil hyung?”

Taeil snorted. “You just met me tonight. Why am I ‘hyung’ suddenly?”

“Because we went on an adventure together.” Jungwoo smiled softly. Suddenly, in the dim street lighting, he seemed to glow, and Taeil forced his eyes away. “I was gonna ask, are we still gonna be friends tomorrow? You’re nice to talk to, hyung.”

Taeil wanted to tell Jungwoo that he wasn’t much of a friend. That he was a mopey blob these days. Selfish. Lethargic. Stressed. But he couldn’t deny such a simple request, and when he mumbled his assent, Jungwoo threw a friendly arm around his shoulders.

//

It was nearly 5 AM when they left the McDonald’s. Jungwoo had proven his appetite, finishing Taeil’s fries after his own burger was gone and drinking down most of a milkshake. Thankfully, the food seemed to sober him up, and McDonald’s didn’t serve beer.

“It’s late,” Taeil pointed out, yawning softly. “Are you ready to call a cab _ yet _? You can’t possibly have any energy left.”

“Not yet! This is the best part of the adventure,” Jungwoo promised. There was no hesitation in the way he took Taeil’s hand, and he seemed to already have a destination in mind as he marched down the street. “I love the early morning. It feels peaceful. Also, I’ve been awake so long that I’m not even tired anymore.”

“Oh… yeah. Kinda forgot. It’s tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“It’s tomorrow,” Jungwoo giggled. “And you said _ yesterday _ that you’d be ready to talk _ tomorrow _. And since we’re now friends, and I’m not falling-down-drunk anymore, I’m here to listen.”

Taeil had to laugh quietly. “I’m shocked that you remember that. Where are we going, anyway?”

“The park. Nice and romantic.” His grin said that he was joking, but honestly-- up the road, Taeil could see a little playground, surrounded by benches and grass, and it really _ did _ seem like the type of place where a young couple might come for their first date. Once they got close, Jungwoo let go of Taeil's hand and sprinted to the swings, calling to him to keep up. Taeil kept his own pace, though. The moment was serene. He didn't want it to pass too quickly.

"Push me," Jungwoo called when Taeil came closer. He plopped himself down into a swing - his legs, of course, were a bit too long, and he had to bend them so they wouldn't drag. Taeil chuckled, placing his hands firmly on Jungwoo's shoulders and giving him a strong push.

_ God, maybe there really is something about drinking away your sorrows. He looks so free. Like he's flying.  
_

"I don't know if I'm really sad," Taeil said at long last, unprompted. They'd spent so long listening to the creaking swing and the wind in the bushes nearby that his voice suddenly seemed too loud. "I mean, everything in my life is fine. I just… don't feel passionately about anything in particular. That gets me down."

"Passionate?" Jungwoo repeated, looking back at him.

"Like my girlfriend," Taeil went on impatiently. "Well, my ex girlfriend. She was always telling me how happy she was when we were together. And-- I wasn't _ unhappy _ with her. She's fine. I like her. But it's not like the feelings that you read about in books. Fireworks."

"So you need a better girlfriend?"

"_ Nothing _ gives me that feeling." Taeil confessed softly. "Not school. Not Seulgi. Not being with my friends. Certainly not the idea of law school. There's nothing in my life that makes me excited to get out of bed in the morning. It seems like such a first-world problem, but… it’s smothering, sometimes. And I just--”

"You need fireworks!" Jungwoo finished, tilting his head back as Taeil pushed him higher, so that he could see him upside down. The very first rays of light were making the sky a foggy purple, illuminating everything. Jungwoo closed his eyes, and Taeil had to wonder if he’d found a moment of peace.

“I need to find something that makes me feel like a human, and not a robot,” Taeil agreed cautiously. Cautiously, because he wasn’t feeling like so much of a robot these last few hours. Maybe his mind was desperate for distraction, but Jungwoo was a damn good one.

“Swing with me!” Jungwoo suggested, finally relieving Taeil of pushing duty. He took the next swing - his legs, shorter than Jungwoo’s, had plenty of room to propel his body, and soon they were swinging like two opposite pendulums.

_ Swinging is fun. I forgot. _

“Jump?”

“Should we?” It was stupid, but Taeil found himself grinning.

“Bet I can jump further!” Jungwoo challenged.

“All right, you’re on!”

Taeil landed on his feet, stumbling and catching himself, but Jungwoo wasn’t so lucky in his intoxicated state. He landed and fell to his hands and knees - Taeil was about to ask him if he was okay, until Jungwoo started to laugh. “I beat you!”

“You’re too drunk to be doing stuff like this! I should have known better. I’m your hyung, after all.” Taeil had to laugh as he offered Jungwoo a hand to stand up. “Are you actually hurt at all? Here, come sit down, let me see your hands.” They made their way to the bench nearby, and Taeil used the flashlight on his phone to check Jungwoo’s hands. A couple small pebbles were stuck to his palms, but nothing that wouldn’t brush away.

“I’m okay, you know. You don’t need to worry too much about me. I’m resilient.”

“Well, yeah, I _ do _ have to worry,” Taeil corrected, brushing the dirt and grass away. “Jaehyun calls me mom for a reason. When I try not to do it, I only end up doing it more.” The mood was good, and he didn’t want to do anything to bring their minds back to bad thoughts - but he added quietly, “I should give you my number. In case you need proper mom-ing. Sometimes I’m really busy, but I’ll make free time if you need something from me.”

Jungwoo smiled; it was barely visible in the dark, but Taeil could still feel it. “You’re so sweet! I’m glad I ditched that party. And I’m glad you came with me. And I’m glad I got to spend the night being fed and serenaded by a handsome guy in a noraebang room!” The words weren’t lost on him; they made Taeil’s cheeks heat up, and he was thankful for the veil of darkness. “Oh-- hold still, you have a leaf in your hair, hyung.”

And if Jungwoo calling him handsome had been a spark, this was some sort of ignition. Jungwoo being so close gave him butterflies in his stomach, and his finger brushing Taeil’s cheek felt electric. When had he ever felt this way? It was like Jungwoo had given him some sort of contact high.

Or perhaps, finally, _ finally _, he was feeling what he always heard other people talk about.

“Is something wrong? Or is the baby finally getting tired?” Jungwoo teased with a grin, fingertip running along the curve of Taeil’s cheek. He might have been teasing, but suddenly, Taeil didn’t want Jungwoo to stop touching him.

“Is… is it okay if I kiss you?” _ Thank God it’s so dark. _Taeil wouldn’t have been able to say it in the daylight. Any other time, he would have realized how ridiculous all of it was, but in the dark, at 5 AM, it felt more like an act of bravery.

Jungwoo’s only response was a quiet giggle. Then, he took the initiative himself, leaning forward to press his lips against Taeil’s. It lasted only a second, surprisingly tentative and sweet, but there _ had _ been fireworks. “Was that okay? I-- actually haven’t kissed that many guys…”

How the fuck could Taeil even explain it? _ I haven’t kissed any until you, and now I don’t want to stop. _ “It was perfect,” he whispered simply, a hand creeping up onto Jungwoo’s shoulder to pull him back in. Jungwoo sighed in pleasure, and Taeil shivered as he felt strong arms wrap around him. He didn’t understand why this was suddenly happening, what _ about _ Jungwoo gave him this new spark of energy, but for the moment, he wanted to enjoy it.

When Jungwoo finally broke away for a breath, the light was beginning to peek in from over the horizon - Taeil felt his cheeks go pink when he could actually make out how disheveled Jungwoo was, how his lips had become so alluringly pink from the pressure of his own. He knew he probably looked just the same, and Jungwoo confirmed this with a smile, bumping his nose affectionately against Taeil’s.

“You’re a good kisser.”

“Thanks. I was nervous. I’m all adrenaline now,” Taeil confessed with a little laugh.

“Aw, I make you nervous?” The shyness from Jungwoo confessing his inexperience was gone; his smirk as he kissed Taeil’s jaw could only be described as _ cocky. _

“Well, you’re drunk and unpredictable!”

Jungwoo chuckled, giving Taeil one final squeeze before finally letting him go. “I should get home before my parents leave for work and lock the doors. Wanna walk me there?”

//

It was 6 AM when the two of them stepped out of the cab in front of Jungwoo’s house. He lived in the suburbs, at least an hour’s walk from the townhouses where Taeil rented, but given what Jungwoo had said about his parents, Taeil wasn’t about to be caught hanging around for too long.

“Are you sure? You were the one who was saying you were tired!” Jungwoo suddenly protested, grabbing Taeil’s hand. “Crash here. Sneak upstairs with me before my parents come down. They won’t even check on me, as long as my bedroom door is closed. Then we can have the place all to ourselves. We can cuddle.”

_ We can cuddle _ . For someone who had been irresponsibly drinking all night, that was an _ impossibly _ pure desire, and it was one that Taeil wasn’t sure he could pass up. It was a chilly morning, he was tired; nothing sounded better than warm blankets and a warm body beside him.

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?”

“A great end to a great adventure,” Jungwoo urged, tugging him up the porch steps by both hands. Taeil could just picture Jungwoo’s parents catching them, his intimidating and rich professor-father, but as if he could read his mind, Jungwoo went on, “I’ve always been good, I’ve _ never _ brought a boy home, even though my parents would have you think I’m the most disrespectful little son-of-a-bitch they’ve ever met--” (and as he said son-of-a-bitch, his eyes twinkled) “--when all I want is a cute boy to cuddle. Come on, give me my _ one _ desire.”

_ A great end to a great adventure. _ God, the kid was charismatic. He could have asked Taeil to jump through flaming hoops for him, it wouldn’t have mattered. Jungwoo made him feel something, and in return, Taeil figured he owed him.

“Okay. Let’s hurry.” He squeezed Jungwoo’s hand, and they slipped inside. Past an empty kitchen, up a flight of stairs, past a closed bathroom door and the sound of a running shower, into a small, messy bedroom, littered with clothes that were too cool to belong to anybody but the fabulous boy in front of him.

“See? Easy.” Jungwoo closed and locked the door, and lowered the window shades before the sun could reach the side of the house. “Hey… hyung? Just so you know, I’m not drunk anymore. And I’m _ still _ really glad you’re here.” Satisfied at last, he burrowed into his bed, pushing out some pillows to make room for Taeil beside him. “Hopefully you don’t regret me once it’s properly tomorrow.”

"I can't see myself regretting you. We both needed to feel good. This was good for us." Taeil climbed gratefully into the blanket-den that Jungwoo had created, settling into the soft mattress and Jungwoo's sleepy warmth. An arm fell gently across him, drawing him close, and he couldn't keep from smiling when Jungwoo's lips found his own again. Like a hot iron, everywhere his mouth touched. It really was amazing. Had he just needed someone new? A man instead of a woman?

Or maybe Jungwoo was special. Dozing in the early morning sun, he was a glowing vision, enough that Taeil wished he could freeze time and somehow preserve the moment. He hoped he wouldn't forget all the things that had made him feel; singing sad love songs, jumping off of swings, kissing Jungwoo's lips out in the cold morning wind. _ Maybe it’s just you. _


End file.
